Inspiration
by Floppingpenguin
Summary: Long before he becomes the volleyball player that he is today, Kageyama Tobio's very first people that brought him into that world and supported him his goals: His very own parents. Until now, his wish to win the tournament is not just for his team and friends, but also for them; his own flesh and blood.


**A/N: Hey guys. This will be a one shot about a certain setter of how he likes volleyball. Take note that this is just my headcanon about his beginnings. So, here we go.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Haikyuu or its characters.**

* * *

Ever since he was a child, Kageyama Tobio wanted to become a volleyball which changed his life forever. He was watching TV, a match of an international volleyball tournament as he sits down on the sofa and smiles with such entheusiasm. He awed on how he hears a loud smack of the ball when the players spiked the ball or serve with intense force, digging or receiving for the save and even being the strategist of the court when you are the setter or in short, a smart player. His mother noticed that the future genius will be taking volleyball to the next level.

"Mama, I want to become a volleyball player!"

"Excuse me? Tobio, what are you trying to say?"

"I want to play volleyball for my country when I grow up."

His mother saw the eyes of a boy, who was so determined to become a player soon and smiled gently. She crouched and patting his head.

"I can see that you wanted this and making your dreams come true. You'll get there and we'll help reach your goal Tobio."

Kageyama nodded and smiles that he will have his wish. At a very young age, his parents bought him his first volleyball and he's holding it like he won't let it go. His father saw the happiness of his son and it brought a smile on his face. They are very supportive of the choice that his son really wanted.

"Thank you so much! I will try my best and win for you!"

Thus, he practiced with patience to the point that people were calling him a "genius" or even a "prodigy" since his improvement increased in a very rapid progress and winning during his elementary years.

Now, the boy is now looking at the train window as he will be going to Tokyo, joining with other extremely talented volleyball players from all around the country at the All-Japan Youth Intensive Training Camp. He seems to have improved his social skills with his friends and have finally trusting them and guiding their wings to victory. From "King of the Court" of his former school Kitagawa Daiichi, beating his influence as a setter, Aoba Johsai's key setter Oikawa Tooru; to become a very important asset of his current team, Karasuno High. He began to wonder.

' _Ever since my parents gave me a volleyball as a gift when I was a kid, they saw how serious I was and reaching my main goal soon. I will return the favor for them by winning the Spring High National Tournament. For my team and for the one who gave me the inspiration to win… Thank you…'_

Without knowing, tears are flowing in his eyes and it brought a smile on his face. He's thanking the team, his parents and even a certain orange haired middle blocker who gave him a new direction in life when he was almost in a verge of a relapse to become his "King of the Court" personality.

But without the root core: His parents support, Kageyama Tobio will never reach that dream that he ever wanted since he was a child. His dream is getting closer as he can feel it in his inner core.

He wiped his tears away and he has set for life in the world of volleyball. Everyone believed in his abilities that he and along with his teammates will reach that goal. It was very simple to say, but he knows that it will be a long, hard journey. In the later run, it becomes worth it due to a struggling effort.

 _'This is for you everyone, especially... My parents.'_

* * *

 **A/N: Okay. Its been awhile that I have written a one shot story since forever and sorry that its beyond short. I hoped that you liked my interpretation of Kageyama of why he wanted to become a volleyball player since day one. Thanks for reading my story and I'll see you next time.**


End file.
